Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.30\times 10^{0})\times (1.00\times 10^{5})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.30\times 1.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 9.3 \times 10^{0\,+\,5}$ $= 9.3 \times 10^{5}$